Breakaway, Part Two
by PerManum
Summary: Part 2 of Series After experiencing a rough break up with Mulder, Scully “breaks away” on her own. What follows can only be explained as life. SPOV, SA, UST in Scully’s head, and SO. If you haven't read part one you might want too..
1. I'll spread my wings, learn how to fly

Title: Breakaway (Part 2 of Series)  
Author: NightBloomingJasmine  
Plot: After experiencing a rough break up with Mulder, Scully "breaks away" on her own. What follows can only be explained as life. SPOV, SA, UST in Scully's head and SO.  
Timeline: Everything up until season 7 happen, then I throw my own twist into things.  
Spoilers: Season 7 and 8  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that credit goes to CC and Fox, but the story is all mine.

* * *

!

It had been one whole vacant month since the end of the beginning. I hadn't heard from him since the night he showed up at my mother's door step. I'd learned through the grapevine, that meaning the Lone Gunman, that he'd taken the transfer to L.A. He'd left practically the next day and 48 hours following his departure, I handed in my letter of resignation to AD Kerse. He'd almost looked relieved somehow, maybe it was do to the fact that he was finally getting ride of the both of us. I guess it doesn't matter now anyway.

Mom meet with AD Skinner a few days ago, I know completely what it was for. She hadn't spoken much about the meeting only that he wished me the best and that I would be missed. I knew there was more to it then that, but I'd really rather stay ignorant to those facts for now. The less I know the better off I'd be and the easier it will be to forget. I didn't inquire anymore about it.

As I sit in my empty apartment packing the last of my belongings that are to be sent to Philadelphia, I recall all the memories, good and bad. I'll miss this place, but mostly I'll miss the memories and the 'what could have been."

I found this picture of Mulder and I can't even remember when or where the picture was taken, most likely by mom or Frohike at some gathering or other, but we're standing next to each other and he's smiling, we're both smiling. His hand is on the small of my back. He'd always placed his hand there. I came to expect it, to crave it. A guide through a doorway, up the stairs, around a dance floor. It never matter for what or when, his palm and slim fingers always found their way to my back, supporting me somehow unconsciously.

"Danes, are you ready to go?" It's Charlie he must be done with packing the car and is now checking up on me.

"Yea, I was ahh..I'm just packing the last of my things."

"You okay?" I caught you daydreaming, I hope? He takes a seat next to me.

"I'm fine, just getting this stuff together... you know…I was just thinking?" I show him a smile, hoping that he'll accept that for right now. I try to hide the picture, shoving it under some picture fames.

"Whatcha got there?" He reaches for my hand and picks the picture out from between two of the frames. He studies the picture then looks over at me. It's then that I realized that he'd never meet Mulder, until recently Charlie, Katie, is wife and the boys lived in Seattle. They've just recently moved back east. I'll be moving to Philadelphia, well outside of the city, with them until I find a job and apartment. It shouldn't be that hard considering my background. He driven down a few days ago to help me get everything in order. We've become closer since Missy passed and even closer this past month.

"That's him huh?"

"Yea, that's him" He stares at the picture a bit longer before handing it back to me. I fingering the picture through my fingers, staring at Mulder's laugh lines.

"It's okay to miss him Danes, you should keep that, you never know."

"You think that's a good idea?" I ask him raising an eyebrow to meet his raised eyebrow.

"Dana, it will get better, I promise. You just need to disentangle yourself from all of these memories. Besides I'm really glad that your coming to stay with us. The kids miss you, Katie misses you, and most of all I miss you." He squeezes my shoulder and holds out his hand. I take his and he pulls me up gathering me into a hug before stooping down to pick up the last of the boxes. He isn't my bratty little brother anymore, he has this compassion about him that I've only begun to realize, almost like Mom's and Missy's

"Come on, let's go, Starbuck, you have some seas to sail." I smile at him, maybe this is what's best for me right now.

As I descend this stairs one last time I've come to the conclusion that I do indeed want to pursuit my own white whale for once. Instead of sitting here dreaming of what could be and if I'd ever end up happy, maybe I'll just take my chances and dive into this world feet first, praying to god that the waves of humanity and change bring my feet to a landing which is of my choosing and of my risk. Maybe I'll meet Mulder again maybe I won't, but I can't walk about afraid of it happening or not. I have to close my eyes and just live for me for once.

* * *

So what do you guys think? It is jus the beginning there is way more to some 


	2. Do what it takes til' I touch the sky

_13:27pm  
Charles and Katie Scully Residence  
King of Prussia, PA_

"Daddy and Aunt Dana are here!" Squealed a little red hair boy as he bolted out the door and into the front yard.

"Danny!" Scully screamed capturing the young boy in her arms.

"Aunt Dana, are you really coming to live with us? Is it true?"

"It sure is. My how you've grown, you'll be taller than me pretty soon." She turned him around in her arms before kissing him on the forehead.

"Yea, mommy says I'll be tall like daddy one day."

"I hope so, I couldn't stand it if her inherited your stature sis."

"Hey, I've done quite well with my height, I'll let you know!" She pushed her brother in the shoulder and he mimicked it actually hurting.

"You'll be here for my 8th birthday won't you!" She nodded her head to affirm her attendance.

"Speaking which, aren't you glad to have your old man back?" Charles stooped down and rustled his youngest son's hair. "Where's your mom and Stevie? Just as he finished the question , Katie and Steve came strolling out of the house.

"Dana, I'm so glad you've come, It'll be good to have another female around the house." Katie spoke while engulfing her sister-in-law in a hug. Katie was petite like Dana, but about four inches taller than Dana. She had long brown hair and dimples. She and Dana really got along well, ever since Dana helped her out back in high school. She and Charlie had been together since high school and Dana was only a years older than Charlie. It was a shame that that lived apart for so long.

"Hi, Aunt Danes." Her oldest nephew strolled over and gave a quick hug.

"Wow, Steve your getting to be such a handsome young man. She remembered that he actually didn't care for the nickname Stevie. "Pretty soon your going to have to start swatting the girls away." She patted his shoulder while taking notice how much he looked like his father, even though he hadn't inherit the Scully family trade mark.

"Yea, he starts high school this fall, I don't know what we're going to do." Charles play punched Steve while wrestling him to the ground. "Boys, enough of that, you've got a lot of stuff to move." They were interrupted by Katie's scold.

"Dad you are so done the next time we play flag football."

"Hey, Aunt Dana, would you help me with my science project maybe later, please?" He asked after a beat. He ran over to the car and grabbed a few boxes taking them into the house.

"Sure, kiddo." She smiled and waved him off before turning to Katie.

"Not here ten minutes and already you've got request for your scientific advice. Stevie, why don't we let Aunt Dana settle in first before we start in on her, ok?" Katie scoffed, before wrapping her arm around Dana's shoulders and guiding her into the house.

"So tell me Dana, how is everything?" They were seated in the living room facing each other. Dana knew what she was getting at and didn't think that she would ask this soon, so to keep her at bay for now she would simple answer as truthfully as possible. " Some days are good some day are not, but I get through it, you know."

"You know if you ever want to talk, or need to talk, to a woman that is, I'm always here for you." Katie patted her hands and then stood walking into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? Eat?"

"No that's alright, I'm fine thanks." She begin to admire the architecture of the home, it was breathtaking almost, well compared to her small apartment.

"Kate this house is amazing, I love the high ceilings with the sunroofs and all. Thanks so much for letting me stay here until, well you know…" Katie had joined her back on the sofa. "Don't say another word, your always welcomed here you know that. You know ever since high school you were always there for me and I'm just happy that I can return the favor now somehow." They both stared at each other like two sisters finding each other again after a long time. Finally Katie reached over and pulled Dana into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Katie's sweeping had caused her to begin to cry.

"Kate, it's not your fault, don't be sorry, there is some good in this, it brought me here to you guys didn't it?." She sat back and whipped her face.

"Plus, I here there is some great shopping to be had at said local mall!" Dana smiled and pulled her sister in law into a quick embrace.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes we do, and I think we should start in the guest suite that we have set up for you. Well it isn't exactly set up, we left that much for you. Come on I have to show you exactly why I feel in love with this house the first time I saw it." They both retreated down the hall passed the dining room and kitchen and on into the back of the house.

"This Dana is your domain, complete with your own bathroom and an extra room that can be made into a sitting area or whatever you want."

"My God Kate, all of this can't be for me, it's too much!" She walked into the bedroom admiring the walk in closet and southern exposure to the landscape outback. The room they were in now was about the length of half the downstairs. She imagined that her furniture and décor would fit perfectly in there. The room was a bit smaller with a wide bay window stretching across most of the southern wall. She didn't know quite what she would do with it, but it would come to her.

"I see you've taken to showing her around without me Katie.." Charles interrupted from the doorway.. Dana turned around and almost ran into her brother's arms.

"Charlie, I can't believe you and Kate went through all this trouble just to give me so much, I don't know what to say. I think I'm speechless."

"Well just say thank you and remember us on holiday's and birthday's" He hugged his sister back, not remembering her being this affectionate when they were younger. He wondered if this Mulder guy had anything to do with it.

"So that's why you told me don't bother with putting my things in storage. You guys are really going to make it hard for me to move when the time comes that is." She looked enamored at the both of them.

"Since this is my first night here and its Saturday, what do you say I treat you and the boys to dinner. It's the least I can do."

"PIZZA HUT!" Yelled Danny who had wondered into the room also. He was carrying what looked to be a lab top carrier.

"Honey, where did you get that, put it down before you drop it, you know its not a toy." She frowned at him before taking the bag from him.

"I know, but Aunt Dana let me on it the last time we visited so I thought she might want it first"

"Thanks, Danny I really appreciate it, but I need a desk to put it on and a chair to sit at and those won't be here until Monday. But I have an idea." She bounced her finger on her chin as if she was in deep thought.

"What's that Aunt Dana?"

"How about I let you set it up in your room until the rest of my things get here.."

"Oh Dana that's not necessary, I don't want him to break it or anything."

"Ah mom why not? Please?" Charles chucked at his son. He was staying out if it for now.

"No worries Kate, I know he knows how to use it and I trust him with it, it's quite alright really, I doubt that I'd really need it right now anyway."

"Well since you've put it that way…" Danny grabbed the bag out of his mother's hand and dashed out the room and down the hall toward the stairs.

"Daniel Patrick Scully! What did I tell you about running in the house and with the lap top for Christ sake. I didn't hear a "thank you" either young man!" He yelled out a quick reply for scampering up the stairs.

"Aww Kate let him go, we'll have plenty of opportunities to discipline him about that lap top later. Speaking of which, since you ladies now know where the stuff is going to go why don't we get the stuff and start putting it where its suppose to go."

"Aye aye, Captain."

"You know that Captain crap doesn't cut it with me Danes."

"Yea, but I love teasing you with it."

"Yea right whatever Danes remember its me Chucky. Some come on Bucky let's go before it gets dark." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder ushering her out the room and down the hall.

"Charlie you know I can't stand it when you call me Bucky." Dana could be heard, chiding her brother as they walked shoulder to shoulder down the hallway.

"Yea, I know but I love teasing you with it." Katie was left to chuckle to herself. She always remembered the relationship that her husband and his sister shared. It was special and unique. Sometimes she felt a ping of jealousy for not ever having that kind of sibling relationship in her life. She could hear Dana's voice as they opened the front door. "Kate come on we'll need your help too." Sister-in-law or not, Dana was always the closet thing that she'd ever come to a real sister and maybe that's all she really ever needed. "Yeah no wiggling out of this one honey." She walked down the hallway joining them, maybe Dana was meant to help in return for them helping her. Things always happen for a reason and maybe these reason would soon be discovered.

_10:45pm_

Dana laid curled up on her side on the living room sofa, Her furniture, that was in storage wouldn't arrive until Monday, so she would be bunking on the sofa for the next few days. Her thoughts floated back on the days events, it was so different than what she was accustomed too, yet so much the same. Cleaning up after pizza, answering all kind of outlandish question. She chuckled to herself before pulling her favorite blanket under her chin.

'_It couldn't be?' _She thought to herself, inhaling the faint scent of something familiar. She inhaled once more just to make sure. _'Yes definitely she recognized that scent. How can it be? It's been at least a month, it couldn't possibly linger around that long could it?' _As her mind reeled to the possibilities, she fell into a light sleep, it wasn't until she wrapped the blanket fully around her that she lapsed into a full deep sleep. This would be the first night that she would finally rest peacefully.


	3. I won't forget all the ones that I luv

7:45 pm,  
Los Angeles, CA  
Mulder's Apartment

"Who the hell is Scully?" Mulder was pulled from his sleep by a voice that was beginning to annoy the hell out of him.

"Angela, can't you keep it down?" He pleaded to the leggy brunette at the moment through clinched teeth.

"Keep it down? You barely let me touch you and now I hear you calling out some other woman's name in your sleep, and you want ME to claim down?" She throw him a 'f you ' look before crawled out of the bed yanking his blankets with her.

"Look I might have been talking in my sleep, it's nothing to get all bent out of shape about."

"Look Fox, we've been dating for a month now, I expect some things out of a relationship. I thought you understood that?"

"What are you trying to say Angela?"

"You just aren't doing it for me. I didn't come into this relationship celibate, but I'm sure as hell leaving that way...what do you think I'm saying."

"So that's it, I say someone else's name in my sleep and your ready to throw in the towel? You know what, you're just like her, I don't know why I expected anything different from you. Just get your stuff and go." He pulled the blanket from her and flip around to lay on his side, so that his back was to her and the door.

"She must have really done one on you.."

"Look just go, would ya." He turned his head slightly until he heard the rustling of her dress and settled back down, staring angrily at the wall.

"I'm outta here, have a nice life Fox, it was fun while it lasted, maybe I'll see you around.." With that Angela slammed the door shut.

He laid there angry at everything, while seemingly angry at nothing. He could no longer blame Scully for leaving, no more then he could blame himself for dreaming about her it was just bound to happen. God he wanted her there, right now. He would do anything to close his eyes, open them again, and be greeted with her smile, her giggle, her soft hand on his chest shaking him awake. It's what he missed the most, granted there were other things he missed, but her touch and her smile were what he missed the most. His thoughts lingered back to how brokenly devastated she looked and sounded that last night with him. He awaken mindlessly reaching for her, but her side of the bed was empty and cold. He was left only to discover she was gone and a note stating that she didn't want him coming to look for her. He'd called her mother, went to her house, but she wouldn't see him. He spoke for a while to Mrs. Scully who only told him to not give up hope. _'So f'in ironic.' _

He would do anything to go back to that moment and change everything that he said and didn't say, that he did and didn't do. He'd give up everything in LA, the Bureau even the X-files, to have her back. He learned that life was hell without her by his side. If only he'd knew. But there was no use, because she'd already moved and left no forwarding address. What little he did know came from Skinner and the Lone Gunmen. He really didn't speak to them much anymore.

If he couldn't have Scully he was going to expose the truth, he has to make something out of this quest that was single handedly dismantling his life, it was all he had left.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for just not updating, but i was Miami for vacation this past week lol :0) 


	4. I'll take a risk, take a chance

July 2000  
One month later

"Hey Bucky, how is the job going?" Charlie poked his head into her room, where she was resting quietly reading the latest Medical Journal.

"It's what it is. Not exactly what I've been doing for the past six and a half years, but I do enjoy it." She'd taken a position as head of pathology in the pathology department at the University of Penn. With her resume, they didn't need much convincing.

"How's work going for you?" She placed the magazine down and made room for him to sit down.

"Great, you know how BIG Pharma goes, slow and steady. So how are you? Are you feeling okay? You've been sleeping a lot lately, or sitting around reading this kind of thing."

"Yeah, I'm okay, I've just been tired, probably do to the hours or something."

"Yea, well we can't have you getting sick on us,"

"Hey, who's the doctor here."

"Yea, well still, keep yourself health okay." He gave her his serious look of concern.

"I will little brother, don't worry. So you're still having the get together this weekend right?"

"You bet everyone will be here."

"Well,…I was wondering, if I could invite someone." She sat up more, feeling like a child asking her parents can she bring a date over for dinner.

"A date Danes?" Charlie's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No not a date, well technically, I don't know, just a friend for now." She blushed slightly as her brother smiled at her.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." He patted her shoulder softly before rising to leave.

"Night Chucky."

"Don't stay up to late. I know how interesting Medical Journals can be and all." He smirked at her and closed the door softly. Maybe his sister would be okay after all.

Two days later

"So Dana, who is this mystery man that you've kept from us for almost a month?" Katie leered while dropping lemon slices into a pitcher.

"I haven't been hiding him from you." Scully chide smiling at her sister in law. "He's just this guy that works in the hospital…"

"Ohhh a doctor?" Katie was holding a lemon up to her nose sniffing it.

"Yes, a surgeon actually."

"So who saw whom first?"

"He apparently noticed me first. We are just friends though, nothing more." As soon as the words left her mouth she knew they were a lie. Granted it has only been a few months since Mulder, but Derrick McMann was an interesting and charming man, who was obviously enchanted by one Dana Scully. He was about 6'2 she gathered with dusty blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He took her to lunch or dinner almost everyday. Things were moving faster than she usually allowed, but he was incredibly good looking, intelligent and wholesome. Who couldn't blame her for testing the waters again.

"We'll I'm sure he's something, because you Dana Scully aren't one to talk to just anyone. Let alone invite him over to meet half the family after only a month." The thought had never crossed her mind that it would be exactly that, introducing him to the family. Now her stomach started to do flips and turns. She had to take a seat. This was going to be one hell of a day.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Scully could hear Charlie introducing himself to Derrick.

"Danes, Derrick is here." Charlie called out just as she walked into the foyer.

"Hey Dana, I didn't know what to bring, so I grabbed a bottle of wine, I hope that's okay and I also picked these up on the way." He handed her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Derrick, they are really nice, you really didn't need too."

"Hey, man, the wine was a good way not to show up empty handed." Charlie smiled at the man, who was obviously taking a really good liking to his sister.

"CHARLIE!" Dana chided.

"What? What? I was only kissing. He knew that, right Derrick?"

"Of course."

"See, no need to take my head off Bucky. I'll just take these into the kitchen and leave you two be." Charles turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Danes and Bucky huh?" Derrick leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I called him Chucky and he started calling me Bucky, when we were kids not now, well you know what I mean. I didn't always have straight teeth." She blushed a little having revealed one of her pre-adolescent flaws.

"I see, so Dr. Dana Scully does or did have imperfections.?" He smiled down at her revealing that smile that always eased the comfort level around them.

"Does, but not many." They both laughed

"Come on, I'll show you around, you know the bathroom, backyard."

"Great, thanks for inviting me, I don't get out much, you know being a lonely child, so this is kind of a change."

"Your welcome." She slipped her hand into his, guiding him along.

"This is Katie, Charlie's wife." Katie came over and shook his hand firmly.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope?" Derrick asked eyeing Scully with a affectionate smile.

"But of course, don't mind my husband, he thinks he's a comedian." Katie interjected.

"Hey, I heard that.." Charlie yelled from the pantry where he was busy gathering paper plates and other such cookout materials.

"Hey Derrick, I know we've just met, but you wouldn't mind helping me would you?" Charlie called out looking over his shoulder.

"No, I don't actually."

Scully just smiled up to him, letting go of his hand.

"Chucky behave yourself. Not everyone can appreciate your sense of humor."

"I'm sure I can humor Derrick here. Go on Danes, finish up with Tara."

Later that night

"So, lunch, Monday, right?" Derrick and Dana where standing by his car on the street curb.

"Right." She smiled and placed her hand on his. "Thanks, I think everyone really liked you, even my nephews and they are really hard to please. Thanks for coming it meant a lot to me." She leaned forward and placed a chased kiss on his cheek.

"My pleasure sweetheart." He didn't want to press his luck any forward so he returned her kiss with a kiss of his own to her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow okay." He slipped into his silver BMW and waved once before driving off.

"So what did you think?" Katie asked her husband as they watched the objects of their discussion exchange goodbyes.

"I think he's a good thing for her. She needs the kind of attention that he's obviously welling to give. I like him."

"Me too, I think Dana does too.

"I just hope that she's completely honest with him about her past. I mean why she's here working at UPENN and not for the FBI, I know he'll ask, I can only hope that she'll really tell him.

"She will, if she hasn't already, she will.


End file.
